The objective of the Molecular Biology and Genotyping Module is to enhance the capabilities of individual laboratories in conducting vision science research that requires genotyping of mouse models and use of other molecular biology methods. Accordingly, the Specific Aims of this Module are as follows: 1) to provide a centralized location and support for mouse genotyping; 2) to train researchers and provide individual laboratories with assistance in their molecular biology projects; and 3) to provide training and access to shared molecular biology equipment. The availability of this Module, run by highly experienced personnel, helps VSRC investigators to efficiently manage their mouse colonies, reduce the cost of mouse housing, detect and eliminate undesired mutations, increase the utility of mouse models in their research, and ultimately make their science more cost-efficient and biologically relevant. Time- and resource-saving services of the Molecular Biology and Genotyping Module are of great value to vision researchers at Case.